leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nephrite (Crystal)
Nephrite is a member of the Shitennou. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Nephrite keeps his appearance from the original manga, but the most notable difference is the trim of his outfit is no longer yellow but red, and his eye color changes from blue to brown. Personality When he first appears, Nephrite is much like the other Shitennou. He is determined, malicious, and not afraid to use others if it means he accomplishes his goals. Biography Nephrite first appears in Act 3 during Jadeite's encounter with Queen Beryl. He remarks that Jadeite's youma are merely clay dolls and attempts to appeal to Queen Beryl to take his place, only to be interrupted by Zoisite. He appears again after Jadeite accumulates his captives, intended to be offerings to Queen Metaria, and comments that he is too lenient. In Act 4, he appears again alongside Zoisite after Kunzite berates Jadeite for his failures. He uses his Soul Shadow to appear at Princess D's party; disguised as a woman, he possesses the princess and uses her to steal the soon-to-be unveiled treasure, thinking that it could be the Silver Crystal that the Dark Kingdom is striving to obtain. After his shadow is cast out of Princess D's body by Sailor Moon, he retreats to a nearby building, but is chastised by Kunzite, who appears alongside him with the other Shitennou. In Act 5, he control a youma to brainwash and rob people of their energy, using human love as a focal point. However, he is thwarted by the newly awakened Sailor Jupiter. In Act 6, he appears again briefly, and pleads to Queen Beryl to give him another chance, while Zoisite ridicules him for underestimating the Sailor Senshi. In Act 10, Nephrite, along with the other generals, regain their lost memories. However, they are brainwashed and put back under the control of Queen Beryl. In Act 12, Nephrite and the rest of the Shitennou are freed from the brainwashing, but are immediately killed. Although their physical bodies have perished, their strong spirits/souls still exist within their respective colored stones to give advice, guidance, and wisdom to their one true master. In the twelve episode, their stones had protected their master from being stabbed to death by the sacred, Sword of the Silver Crystal to return Prince Endymion to life once again. The spirit of Kunzite later appeared and gave Endymion vital information on how to eliminate Queen Metalia once and for all. The other three then appeared and assured Mamoru that they would always stay by his side and knew that he and his Princess would live happily ever. In Episode 18, Mamoru had used his newfound mystical abilities to call upon his four subordinates. Kunzite had said that he detected very strong evil energy coming from the Black Crystal earring, and that he, Endymion, needed to believe strongly enough in his own abilities if he wanted to protect the person most dear to him. Powers Nephrite, like his fellow Shitennou, possesses the ability to teleport. He displays an ability to disguise himself. He also seem to have the ability to use his shadow to possess people. Relationships Nephrite and Sailor Jupiter were in a relationship back in the days of the Silver Millennium. Trivia Gallery References Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Shitennou Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Reformed characters Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal biographies